


If your husband turns into a wolf, are you a furry?

by Heikitsune25



Category: Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: Link and Samus's relationship is an odd one to say the least. Apart form the fact that Link can transform into a wolf, and Samus is an intergalactic bounty hunter, the two of them make it work. Even though there are a few explosions here and there. And dead bodies. And lots and lots of blown up houses. A bunch of disconnected stories about Link and Samus's lives together.





	1. Chapter 1

If your husband turns into a wolf, are you a furry?

Cooking

Femininity and Samus Aran don’t mix very well.

It’s not like the bounty hunter distaste dresses and the domestic life. Her rising at a young age to be a killer and survivor by the Chozo destroyed all aspects of a natural homely lifestyle. Even if she is curious about it, Samus knows only the bear minimum when it comes to housekeeping. She can clean a room well enough. As well as being a lot better at keeping things organized and neat then her husband.

But when it comes to cooking….

Well their last safe house was blown up. And it wasn’t because of space pirates.

So, when Samus asked Link if she could cook dinner tonight, he was a little worried. To be honest he knows she’s not a bad cook per-say. She just keeps using insane ingredients like dark matter and strange alien parts that either explode or make him sick for a month. Still, he is the hero of twilight and he loves his bounty hunter, so he easily caved when she asked.

And now he regrets that whole decision.

“Um…Samus? Just…what are we looking at?” Link, with his fraternal twin children eyes covered by his hands, asked utterly bemused, confused, and very creeped out by the creature in the large green glop filled jar on the kitchen table.

The creature is spider like with eight long spindly legs jutting from the side of it’s main body. The tail, long and thick, is pointed at the end. And the under side that sucked on the glass of the jar looked like a-well it looks like the thing Samus asks Link to pound at night when the kids are asleep.

Zion, the six-year-old boy, only to rise his blonde brow in curiosity. His bright golden hair, tied in short tail, is a little rustled form his father’s sudden attack on his face.

“Is it dangerous?” Zion asked calmly. More like his mother then his father, the book smart Zion has always taken everything in a calm, almost relaxed state. He’s nose is always in a book, so he can’t help but be a little curious about just what his bright blue eyes can’t see.

“Muu~ Come on dad! I want to see!” Quinn pouted as she tried to pull her father’s hand off her face. A messy mop of dark blond hair tickled her long elf ears as she tired to shake her dad off. Just as curious as her twin brother, Quinn wanted to see the strange creature for herself. Although unlike her bother, Quinn’s bouncy tomboy attitude wanted to emulate her father and try to protect her family form it if it was dangerous. Her deep blue eyes with deep shades green squinted in anger at her dad’s over protectiveness.

Samus, as calm as ever, answered Link’s question as if she was talking about the weather. In her varia suit. Without her helmet. Covered, what the Hylian hopes is green blood.

“It’s a face hugger.”

There was a dulled ‘sskkrreeee’ form the jar.

“And?”

“It’s dinner for tonight.”

“….”

“…….”

Link looked at his wife and his wife looked at him with nothing but clam indifference.

Then she titled her head in curiosity. “You did say I could cook tonight.”

“…Yup. I did.” Link hung his head in defeat.

He turned his kids away from…. whatever a face hugger is, and kneeled to them.

“Go get my sowrd kids. I may need to fight dinner. Again.”

-OOO-

Out of her working clothes, her zero suit and varia suit are out to be cleaned, Samus is dressed a little more homely in a cotton shirt and pants. Along with Link’s dark green, ‘cats are people too’ apron. The image was only made stranger with her paralyzer gun at her side.

The Hylian is behind her with his sowrd and shield on his back. Waiting defend his home form whatever that thing in the jar is.

And his worry was right since, as soon as Samus opened the jar, the creature leaped out with eerie shriek at Samus’s face. It’s plan to seed it’s eggs, and repopulate this planet with the more powerful true species!

Only for the bounty hunter to fire her paralyzer form her hip and Link to throw a knife at it at the same time. The creature shirked in deathly pain it was pinned to the wall by the dagger.

“Nice throw.” Samus complimented her husband.

While the monster dripped blood onto their stove top, Link gave his wife an incredulous look.

“It tried to eat us.”

Samus shrugged. “We’ve faced worse.”

There was a loud hiss on the stove. The creature blood is apparently acidic. The hiss coming from their burning stove top. Link was luckily that metal alloy he had installed into this safe house was so cheap and durable.

“Acid blood?” Link asked as he watched the tall blonde walked up to the creature and pull it form the wall. Holding by the tail, Samus placed the creature over the jar to let the blood drip inside.

“The blood dose make a good base for a sauce.” Once again Link could only wonder just what the Chozo taught her.

-OOO-

Guessing form, it’s crab like look, Link thought it would be better to boil it like one. Instead of using Samus’s arm cannon to quick cook it like the woman suggested. So, the creature is currently being broiled in a pot with the few seasoning Link had to force Samus to let him add. Although there is one ingredient that Samus would not relent on.

“Are you trying to kill me and the kids?” Link glared arms crossed at his wife.

“Trust me. Dark matter is great for breaking down it’s outer shell and making it soft enough to eat- “

“This stuff makes black holes.” Link argued back. “That’s what blew up three of our houses.”

That and Samus using her arm canon to bake cookies.

Samus did look a little apologetic as Link brought up the many home explosions she has caused. “Sorry. I was trying to find the right amount and I kept using too much.”

Still Link didn’t budge. “The answer is still no Samus- “

The bounty hunter suddenly placed her hand on Link’s head. Petting him like a dog while giving him a heart warming smiling. Her fingers twisted into his blonde hair to rub that part of his scalp that makes his tail wag in his wolf form.

“Please Link?” The bounty hunter smiled as her husband blushed.

Link tired with all his might to resist the heavenly ministrations of his lover. She always doses this to get her way. Even though he spoils her enough as it is, she always finds a way to get him to spoil her even more.

“…. Fine.” Link, his face tinged pink, resigned. But not completely. “But I measure the amount ok?”

Samus conceded to that. Handing the tiny black tube to him, Samus let her husband take control of the rest of the cooking. Link, with great trepidation, walked up to the boiling pot and un corked the deadly…. can he even call it a cooking spice?

Either way, slowly, as humanly possible as he could, Link titled the bottle over. And, as the tiniest of beads of black energy, smaller then a dot, dropped out of the bottle Link closed it back in a flash and jumped back in front of Samus with his shield raised in defense.

The pot bubbled and shook violently. It jittered with green liquid spilling out on the sides as the threat of a deathly earth shattering explosion-

‘pop!’

Fizzled out.

Link sighed greatly in relief as he lowered his shield.

“Hmm.” Samus held her chin in thought. “Maybe we should add a little- “

“NO!!”

-OOO-

Cooked, buttered and seasoned, boiled face hugger sat on the family plate. On its back with its…colorful underbelly facing upwards, surrounded by green leafy garnish, the Aran family dinner is ready to eat.

“Dad. This looks like thing you and uncle Noctis fished up last week.” Quinn poked her dinner with her fork with a worried expression. “But a lot uglier.”

Zion examined one of the legs in his hands, “This looks like something form a predator species. Although it has no teeth, the poisonous blood is a great defensive mechanism. It could prove very dangerous to eat.”

Zion show no remorse as he shoved the leg in his father’s face. “Therefore, you should eat it dad.”

Link gave his son a hard look. Sometimes he hates his child’s smart mind. He took the leg and eyed with just as much worry as his children. However, the wife, sitting at the head of the table, sat patiently. Although he did see a smile there with a bright eager glow in her eyes.

She desperately waited for everyone’s opinion. Especially Link’s. With him being the designated cooker, cleaner, and well everything else around the house, Samus wanted to do something, anything to help him out. Their normal routine is that she get’s up before the sun rises and goes off to any job she needs while Link stays home and takes cares of the house and the kids.

And then she comes home at un godly hours or random days within the week. Or month.

Whatever time she comes home he’s always asleep. Tired from the daily stress for house work and child rearing. Their relationship has always been equal at every step of the way, so she wanted to do something for him.

Even if her cooking is utterly horrific.

Link understood this, yet it still didn’t make him want to eat the monster in front of him.

But the look of devotion and love of his wife gave him some courage.

‘Well I can’t say I died for a bad cause….’

And with that Link took a bite out of the monster’s leg.

“Ah! This is…great!?” Link gasped in shock at the tangy, slightly sweet and crunchy texture of the face hugger’s leg.

“Eh!? Really!?” Quinn took a leg herself and bit into it. Humming at the taste that danced on her tongue.

“Oh. So, he’s not dead.” Zion said with a smirk as he took a leg himself.

Samus smiled at her family happily enjoying her food.

“So…can I cook full time?”

Link looked as wife. With smile and sigh, he said “Let’s work on that whole dark matter stuff first.”


	2. A bad change of pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another year and another Smash tournament. But there are a few changes that don’t sit well with Samus and Link. With a certain space pirate joining the roster thinking of causing trouble. Too bad for him, there are more than one Hylian swordsmen around.

A bad change of pace

“I don’t like this.” Samus didn’t have to say it. The deep frown in her face and growl form her voice is more then enough to voice her disapproval. Not that Link wasn’t in agreement with her.

The loving couple stood in the foyer of the mansion that housed heroes form other worlds. The hero of twilight for once isn’t dressed in his normal green tunic. In pair of modern slacks and his cotton shirt under his gear, Link looked more ready for a quite night at home then fighting other warriors.

He is not the only hero of Hyrule there.

The Champion of Hyrule, and his descendent form a ten thousand years ago, stood there with him in his blue tunic and the master sowrd on his back. His face filled with similar worry. Both heroes had known each other for some time. With the hero of twilight helping his descendent in his wolf form during his own adventure. So, both were gald to see each other in the actual flesh. And while the champion is gald to be here in the tournament, it didn’t sit right for him to separate the two lovers as the hero of twilight’s replacement. That along with who he came with made him extremely nervous.

The hero of twilight’s wife Samus on the other hand, stood in her full power suit. Her helmet off, to look down at her husband in concern.

“I know.” Link sighed. Crossing his arms with and equally troubled gaze. “It bothers me too but…we don’t make the rules.”

“…. Maybe if we broke that hand into seven pieces….” There was a threatening hum of the bounty hunters cannon arm.

Normally Link would merely sigh or push off his wife’s dangerous threat. But this time he had to hold himself back from hanging the damn hand by it’s middle finger.

“Think of it this way.” Link sighed. “He can’t cause any trouble back home. Meaning the kids are safe, and you can keep an eye on him here.” Link tried to pacific his wife’s anger while his twin agreed with him. The champion nodding his head in encouragement.

Samus growled her displeasure at the idea. “I know but still- “

“Oh, I don’t see the problem this little arrangement.”

The shrill, distorted voice of a monster made Samus tried violently and point her cannon arm at the monster behind her.

“Oh oh~ . Scary scary~. Ridely, the deadly and vile space pirate cackled. His claws held up in mocking form of surrender. With his fangs twisted in a snarky sneer.

“By all means Sammy. Blast away to your heart’s content. Not that it could actually kill me or anything.” The space pirate chuckled at his taunt.

When the evil and heartless reptile received the strange letter, he couldn’t believe his luck. A free pass to cause all the mayhem he wants. And with Samus around to watch? It was too good to be true. And even better he found out that his aggravating blonde nemesis has a lover.

In the form of a short pretty boy elf that looked like he couldn’t fight his way out of a paper bag.

‘I must have been a very good boy this year~’ Ridley grinned. Even with Samus’s cannon arm humming right at him. Not that he is worried since in this dimension he can’t really die. From what that hand told him.

“Don’t tempt me…” Samus growled. Half tempted to blast the monster and another half tempted to nuke the damn hand for making this choice. While she understands Link being changed out for his descendent, the hero has been at this for a while, what she doesn’t get is why her arch enemy need to come while her husband leaves.

‘I am starting to get how Link felt about Ganon.’ The only solace in this is that, Ridley knows nothing of her children back home. And like Link said she can use this to keep an eye on him.

Still doesn’t make her any less trigger happy.

“Listen you.” Link stepped between them. Glaring coldly at the large monster without a single ounce of fear. The only thing in his blue eyes are utter anger and a promise. “I am going to lay some grounds rules while I am gone. And the biggest is to leave Samus alone.

“Oh, that’s so sweet~!” Ridely playful whipped a tear form his eyes. “Your little pet is trying to protect you. You must feed him well!”

Ridley didn’t expect much from the pretty blonde. Actually, he didn’t expect much from many of the ‘combatants’ here. The pretty boy and girl swordsmen, the child, heck even a stupid pink gum drop was fighting here. It is less of a tournament and more of place for weirdos and weaklings.

‘Heh heh. I’ll rule this place in a week~.’

He didn’t get what that turtle, Bowser, was even warning him about. Even going so far as warning him about the pretty boy elf. Saying he is ‘one of the worst ones next to the pink gum ball.’

‘It didn’t even look like him and his even shorter twin could even lift fifty pounds.’ He sneered preparing to laugh and simply flick the pest out of the way.

“Ughk!?”

However, he didn’t expect Link to grab him by the neck, slam him to the ground, and point a bomb arrow right in his mouth.

“Listen you scaly bastard! If you even think of trying to hurt my wife, the last thing you will have to worry about is her taking off your head and shoving it up your ass. Got it!?” Link’s growl reverberated off the walls. Bearing his teeth like the beast he tuns into, the hero’s blue eye’s burned with rage as he pointed the bomb right in Ridley’s mouth.

It wouldn’t kill the beast. But it will make the monster wish it did. Ridley wanted to answered but he was burden with a bomb about explode in his mouth.

“Gag once for no two for yes!”

“Hack! Ahck!” The space pirate gurgled as best as he could in a reply.

Link huffed and removed his weapon form the monster’s mouth with icy stare. He walked back to his wife while Ridely coughed and growled at him.

“I better get going before one of us tears the place down or something.” Link sighed for the tenth time in the past hour. “The kids are going to wake up soon anyway.”

At least he can take a break and spend time with his family more often.

“….” Samus stayed stoic. Still not liking the idea of being away from her family while she’s stuck here with a bothersome scaly fly. To anyone else it would look like she was scowling, but to Link she is just pouting. While true Ridely will be annoying, that’s all he can be here.

“Think of it this way.” Link smirked. “Cloud, Shulk, and Robin have killed gods. Palutena _is_ a god. And the less said about what Bayonetta could do the better.” And it made it even worse given the fact that Link and her aren’t the only power houses in the mansion.

“He’s not going to have a fun time here.” Link said as he watched his wife’s give a small smile. It was almost sadistic.

‘And she wonders where the kids get it form…” Link thought.

“See you around.” Link said as he placed a small kiss on her cheek before vanishing in the portal. Leaving the hero of Hyrule and his wife behind.

Ridley spat at the ground in anger at being shown up by the Hylian. Glaring at the bounty hunter. “Your husband just made my shit list Sammy. Don’t think I won’t pay him a visit when I get back. Or who knows…Maybe my crew will get to him first.”

Instead of pissing off the bounty hunter, he got a sly smirk form her. “You aren’t scaring anyone. Especially me or Link. He’ll be fine.”

The blonde woman simply passed by her worst enemy with nonchalant grin on her face. “Your nothing but an annoyance. Like Link said, I am the last one you’re going to have to worry about.”

Ridely watched the bounty hunter walk away. Clicking his tongue at her statement.

“That bastard just got the jump on me. Next time I’ll-What?”

He looked down at the hero of Hyrule was also glaring at him.

“Oh and what are you going to do tiny?” Snarled the reptile at the smaller Hylian. While he looked similar to the hero of twilight, he wasn’t as intimidating with his younger features and short height.

“If you think you’re going to-“ Ridely’s whole body suddenly froze in a golden glow. Link pointing his sheikah slate at him form a moment before swiping on the tablet to another icon. Whistling, Link casually made a bomb appear in his hands before gently placing it in Ridely’s gaping mouth. Nonchalantly, the Champion of Hyrule walked out of the foyer while the timer ticked down.

“-Smph? Hm?” Ridley tried to talk but something was blocking his mouth. Looking down he didn’t’ see the young Hylian. But a glowing bomb in his mouth.

Behind him Link kept whistling.

As he tapped the icon on his screen.

“Argh!?”

Ridley’s first week as smash fighter is starting off great.


End file.
